dangerous games
by Idril Telperien
Summary: Bella's cousin Caz has her own supernatural problems- she has a baby with her cheating werewolf ex and her vampire boyfriend Daniel's vampire ex from his previous life is willing to do anything to get him back, even kill her love rival!
1. Preface

**Ok I know this is bad but it will get better so give it a go. I**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of its characters**

Dangerous games

Prologue:

"I love you, Caz" He whispered gently playing with a loose strand of my black hair.

"Love you so much more, Daniel" I whispered into his tearstained shirt. "Forever"

"And ever and ever" he whispered into my black hair.

His lips came crashing down onto mine and I felt all his passion and love in that one kiss. I closed my eyes and tried to mesmerise every moment of this kiss. After all they were numbered, as were the days of my perfect life. As were my heartbeats.


	2. Betrayal

**Disclaimer same as before. Please review need help to make this better. Clo.**

**Chapter one- betrayal.**

_2 years earlier-_

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had just turned sixteen, for my birthday my mom (the best mom in the world) had brought me a car, my band was going places, I had a set of great friends who would do anything for me and I had a perfect boyfriend- Jared. He lived on the Indian reservation up the road from Keeled, the town where I and my Mum have lived since I was a little girl.

It was a Saturday afternoon on the second of September, my birthday. I always hated this time of the year. School starts and the summer ends. And when summer ends Bella has to go back to Arizona. My cousin and I are close, seriously close. There is only a year between us and every summer we meet up for the summer- two weeks with her mom, two weeks with her dad and two weeks here with my mom. It is nice being with each other.

I left Bella cooking- mom was working in the children's ward of the local hospital- and headed out in my new car, a gorgeous blue convertible that must have set mom back a bundle. I drove quickly down the winding roads to Jared's house. I pulled up outside the familiar house and ran up the garden. I was so excited to be in his arms. I was about to ring the doorbell when I noticed the door was open. Fear gripped me, what if jared had been hurt or robbed? Silently I opened the door and walked into the living room. I herd a noise upstairs and raced up them. I opened the door to Jareds room and what I saw next would scare me for life.

"You bastard" I hissed. He pulled himself away from the girl who only a second ago had had his tongue shoved down her throat and his hands God knows where.

"Caz, Caz it's not what you think, caz!"

"Oh, so its not you cheating on me? Sorry my mistake." I could barely see where I was going as the tears blurred my vision. Somehow I found my way out the front door and into the street. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. _Just hold on, don't throw up in front of him, hold on. _

"Caz, please" I felt him grab my arm and spin me round so I was looking in his beautiful eyes. I shrugged away from him and threw open the car door. I had to get away.

"Go back to that slut Jared" I hissed before slamming the door in his face and driving off.

I managed to get round the corner before I had to pull over and empty my guts onto the side of the road. I sat in my car for a few minutes trying to figure out where to go. Jared would go to my house and I couldn't see him, not yet. Then it hit me. Slowly I drove down the coast road towards my second home. It sat on theiseafront and its back door opened onto the sandy beech. I walk slowly towards the front door and knocked on it, silently praying they were home.

"Yeah" Jack groaned as he opened the door. It was obvious he hadn't been up long. When he saw the state I was in he pulled me into a tight bear hug against his warm chest and held me tight.

"what's wrong, Caz, what's wrong?" he whispered into my hair.

"J...J...Jared he...he...he cheated on m..m..me!" I chocked out between sobs.

"He did what? That bastard that complete bastard how could he do that to you!!!! THE BASTARD!!!" He roared, he was shaking violently. I was beginning to get scared. Then with me still in his arms he began to change...

i


	3. Revelations

**Please review and for those who have read the preface you need to re-read it as I had a change of heart. Sorry and please review and thank you so much for all the people who have added me as a favourite story, appreciate it.**

**Revelations**

I could feel the Jack's fur under my hands. Then whooshing air as I was pulled across the room at lightning speed. Ephraim was holding me against his chest and making soothing noises. I pulled away from him so I could see what the hell was happening. I could hardly believe what was before my eyes. A huge whitey-grey wolf was racing towards the patio doors that led to the deserted beach. I looked up at Ephraim. He was the other member of our band- Indian revolution and Jack's brother. His hot hands cupped my distressed face and his warm, honest eyes met mine as he tried to reassure me.

"What, what the hell just happened? I mean I come round here and Jack turns into a...a...what the hell did he turn into!! What's going on E?" I could feel myself spiralling into hysteria with every breath I took. The more chance I had to think about what had happened the more it dawned on me how weird things were. Well weird doesn't really cover it but it was the only word my muddled brain could think of.

"I can't tell you, Caz. I am so sorry, I mean he would never have hurt you, I wouldn't have let him. He has more control then you think." I stared at him in disbelief. We were talking about Jack here, the same Jack who had refused to put his dog down choosing to sit up with him all night with him until he died. He wouldn't hurt a fly let alone me. I took a deep breath.

"What's going on, please" I looked at him with begging eyes. I watched as he tortured himself over whether or not to tell me. In the end he decided that he had no choice.

"You might want to sit down, this is kinda weird." Ephraim sat and patted the seat next to him.

"Know I thought this was a regular, normal thing." I replied and he smiled obviously taking my sarcasm as a sign that I was feeling better. I sat down next to him. We sat in silence for a while, avoiding eye contact at all cost. It scared me to think that this was how we would be from now on. He was already keeping things from me. Big things. He took a deep breath and powered ahead with his story.

"Our tribe has always had ways of protecting itself from enemy tribes. But then we can against the cold ones. Well you know them as vampires. They are known as the cold ones because their skin is a cold and hard as ice. They are impossibly strong and fast, superior to us in every way. Oh, and apparently they are really beautiful! They obliterated most of our tribe except ten of them, six boys and four girls. To escape from them they ran into the wilderness. There was a terrible snowstorm and they got lost. It was then there clan creature found them- the arctic fox. They were close to death and so the arctic fox did what it had been put on the earth to do, it protected them. Well it gave them its power's. Do you remember what Taylor used to tell us about how the fox had the power to shape shift into different forms and that was why it was known as being sneaky and sly? Well that was what he gave them- the power to shift into his form.

But seeing as they were human it made them bigger and stronger versions of him. And most importantly with this he gave them the power to defeat the cold ones and get back their lands. And that's exactly what they did. After they had defeated the cold ones they set about rebuilding their tribe. And ever since then all the eldest son's of their blood lines have the ability to shape shift but only when the tribe need's protection from the cold ones. That's it Caz." Ephraim looked at me tentatively awaiting my reply.

"I've herd that before." It had been bugging me all through his story. It hadn't been a secret, Uncle B had told me the legend a long time ago but I had thought it was an old wives' tale. We all had. Or at least that's what we had said to each other.

"Yeah, I know we all had. And we all thought they were a bunch if made-up nonsense."

"Jack's different isn't he? I mean what I saw just now wasn't an arctic fox by any stretch of the imagination." I thought of the huge wolf that had ran out of the door's, it was a wolf not a fox I was sure of it.

"Yeah, It's Jack he would have to be different. It's beca..."

"It's because Taylor was a Quileute Indian and his mom's from here."

"Yeah, down there they turn into wolves, Jack's cousin Jacob probably will. But not all tribes are shape shifter's just the special ones." He laughed his magical laugh and grinned at me.

"so you.."

"I turn into one as well. It's a good thing my Mom was already dead, the shook would have killed her for sure." We sat there for a moment in silence contemplating all the people we had lost in our lives. Ephraim's dad and mine were both allergic to commitment and he had been brought up by his mom until she died when he was eight. Jack's mom Anna and his dad Taylor had fostered him.

And then eight months, two weeks, three days and eighteen hours ago Taylor had died of a heart attack. That had almost killed everyone who knew him. Taylor was the best man you will ever meet, he would do anything for anyone. He had been like a dad to me and had been the manager of our band. But it killed Jack to lose his dad, they had been so close. It had been so hard to watch my best friend go through that.

"Do you remember the night Scotty died? That was the first night Jack changed." Ephraim said suddenly. I thought back to the night Jack's beloved Alsatian, Scotty had died, the week before Taylor. Scotty had been seventeen when he had died. Jack had had him all his life and when he had started going off his food Jack had taken him to the vet's with a heavy heart. They had said he was going to die soon and although he was in no pain it would be better to put him down. But Jack wanted his last memory to be of his home. So Jack, Ephraim, Taylor and me had stayed up all night stroking jack and singing to him until he died in the early hours of the morning. I and Ephraim had fallen asleep together and when we woke up we found Jack had disappeared. When he got back he said he had needed some air. "They told me what had happened after you left. To warn me that it was about to happen to me."

"HANG ON! You said you only change when your people need protecting from vampires. That means there are vampires here!" I shrieked looking round me wildly as if the beautiful, cold creatures would suddenly appear from no where.

"No, there are none here, _yet._ We also change when some our going to come. Our bodies can tell when they are going to come in the future. The near future. Caz, are you ok? Caz?!" Ephraim's concerned cries were the last things in herd before my world went dark.


	4. Goodbye's

**Please review. Yes the vampires will be here soon!**

**4. goodbye's**

For the first half a second after I had come round everything was alright. Then I remembered why I fainted. I tried to get up but I was being held against a warm but wet chest. It was then I noticed that my hair was also soaking wet.

"Ephraim, I need a drink." I groaned. My voice sounded hoarse and I wondered how long I had been out of it. There was a long pause and then I twisted round in the warm arms that were gently rocking me. I froze when I saw who was holding me.

"Don't worry Caz, I'm not going to hurt you. I don't think I would have earlier, well I hope to God I wouldn't have. I would...if I had...i could...i would never for...never forgive mys... mysel..."

"Shhh..." I hushed him gently as I cupped his warm face in my hands. He had been crying, no sobbing hystericaly. That was why his chest and my hair were so wet. His usualy handsome face wore a tortured expression. "Ephraim told me everything, Jack and I don't blame you for not telling me or for what happened earlier. Why did you change earlier though?" it had been on my mind for a while while ephraim was talking. Why had he just lost it when he had been so controled for months.

"I was angry. I know thats no excuse for nearly killing you but when I opened the door you were in such a state and when you said that that bastard was responsible, I just lost it. Your like a sister to me, a best friend and I don't like it when your hurting. Its no excuse though."

"its a good one, I'm glad you care about me so much." We lay there in silence for a few minutes just contemplating everything that had happened. Then suddenly there was the sound of shouting downstairs. We both looked up wondering what was going on now. Then the door was smashed open. Jared was stod in the doorway, dark and menacing.

"Didn't take you long." He hissed in my direction. "I've been everywhere in town trying to find you. So I coul d apologise and I find you in here with my mate."

"Woah! Don't you dare judge me by your standard's. I fainted after a really horrible day which you caused and you have the cheek to come in her, obviously uninvited and start shouting the odds. Get out! what part of I don't want to see you is too hard for you?" I pulled myself to my feet so that i was on the same level as him. What I had to say next needed to get accross to him. "Jared I need you to leave now and not talk to me anymore. If you haven't got it already it's over between us and it will never be the same again. It obviously didn't mean anything to you but our relationship had some meaning for me and I need some time to get over it. So I would really appriciate it if you left me alone. Ok? Goodbye Jared." He looked completely shattered as I walked past him. Maybe our relationship did mean something to him, it was hard to walk past him and not comfort him as I would usualy do when he looked like that. I just focused on the feelings I had felt when I had walked into his room earlier that day. "I'll see you guy's at band practice" I called over my shoulder. I felt a sudden wave of saddness as I realised it was the first of many goodbye's I would be saying this week.

.................................................................................................................................................................

I was saying goodbye to Ella and Bella onthe same day, at the same airport, at the same time. It was two in the afternoon at Madison airport. Bella was going back to her mom in Arizona, her dad Charlie was going back to Forks and my best friend Ella was going to be with her sick Grandmother in London. Me and Ella had been friends since kindergarten. She was Jack's girlfriend and part if the tribe, one of the people who had been keeping secrets from me.

"I feel so bad leaving you to deal with this." Ella hugged me for the hundreth time and I hugged her back. Her flight had just been called and she was about to leave me for God know's how many months and I had to cope with Jared alone. But I put a smile on my face and told her to call me when she got there. Then she was gone.

Charlie left soon after. He find's showing his emotions hard so it was a lot easier. Just a one armed hug and a "Look after yourselves, kiddo's." It left me and Bella to talk. We chatted about how much we would miss each other, what she would do for her birthday, whether she had thought anymore about living with her Dad and how I would cope with Jared. When she left it was emotional. We hugged a lot and cried, then she was gone and I was left alone to pick up the ruins of my life alone.

**THE VAMPIRES WILL ARRIVE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS!**


	5. The pyre's

**Please review. If u like Alex rider check out my new fan .net/s/4848908/1/Back_then and just in a lord of the rings .net/s/4851289/1/The_Osirens. I must be mad!**

**4. The Pyre**

It was lonely without Ella to talk to at school. I always sat next to either Ella or Jared and seeing as I had moved seats to get away from Jared I was a complete loner. It was ten days into the new term when the new kids started at Keeled high school. It was the most exciting thing to happen for years and rumours were already bounding round the school like fireflies. Their father was the new English teacher and they were meant to be loaded and living in the old mansion on the outskirts of town. If Ella had been here I would have known more about them than they knew about themselves. She loved gossip and had ways of finding anything out but she never spread gossip, she was a fiercely loyal friend. But I hadn't been in the mood for gossip preferring instead to hang out with Jack and Ephraim and work on our material.

Everyone was buzzing about the new arrivals. Two of which were joining our form. Miss. Scott entered the room followed by the new kids. Everyone was instantly silent and straining their necks to get a good glimpse of the newbie's. We weren't disappointed. They were two of the most enviable girl's you could imagine. I had never seen two such beautiful people in my life. The taller girl had straight shoulder length black hair, sharp, strong facial features and she was wearing designer clothes. The smaller sister had wild, blonde, curly hair that reached her waist. Her features were softer than her sister's and they made her look younger and sweeter. She was also wearing designer gear. They both had honey coloured eyes and the same pale complexion.

"Well, class these are our new girl's- Lauralie and Hannah Pyre. Why don't you two tell us a little about yourselves?" The teacher moved to take a seat and motioned for the girls to take the floor. They looked at each other as if unsure what to say. Then the taller girl-Lauralie- moved forwards.

"Well we are some of the Pyre children. Our father, Paul has a job as the new English teacher at this school and Clara loves gardening but she stays home to look after us. Him and our mom, Clara adopted us all. Jasmine, Jeremy, Ruby, Peter and George our in the year above us. My twin brother Daniel, Benjamin, Hannah and I are in this year. Hannah and Peter are Clara's children but there dad died a while ago. We have moved here from Texas. Ummm, that's it really." Lauralie smiled, she had this confident air about her, it could almost be arrogance. E had a magical quality; it was almost like she was singing the words. The boy's already loved her. Miss stood up and went to put a hand on lauralie's but she dodged out the way. Miss looked startled but quickly regained herself and began talking practically.

"Well unfortunately I cannot sit you together. So Laura you sit by Malcolm, and Hannah, you sit by...urg...Caz. I know that Ella is meant to sit there when she returns but for now I am sure you can cope with sitting next to Hannah. Go sit. Now class, get out your Macbeth books." Hannah Pyre came and sat sheepishly next to me. She didn't have the same confidence as her sister possessed which was probably why she had let her do the talking. When she sat down I had this odd sensation. I felt, I don't know, scared of her as though my sub-conscious knew something I didn't. I shook it off as my new self, which wasn't as naive as it had been before Jared and didn't seem to like trusting anyone. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'm Hannah, but I guess you already know that. You must be Caz, is it? That's an unusual name." She also had that musical quality to her voice. This was odd seeing as they were not related, as was there complexion and eyes. So similar although they were not related.

"It is shortened from Cassandra. Cassandra Swan." I extended my hand to shake but she ignored it.

"Caz not Cass or Cassy?" She seemed intrigued by my name and I sighed, this was going to be a long lesson. Urgh... double lesson.

"I've always liked it and in my rap group it sounds good." I shrugged it was one of those things.

"It's nice. So your in a rap group, that's nice. It would be cool to here you. My brother really likes music. You two would get on well."

"Which brother?"

"Daniel, the single one." She replied with a smile. Hell no, no more fucking men in my life.

"Oh, single one?"

"Yeah, we are all in relationships except him." She explained as though it was entirely normal to go out with your brother, adopted or not. "I know what you're thinking but we're not related and it's complicated." She looked upset about the assumptions I had made about her family.

"No, I'm not judging. It's nice having someone who loves you." I could feel tears welling at the thought of having someone to walk you from lesson to lesson.

"Oh, who is the special man?" She grinned.

"Who was would be more appropriate." I murmured, avoiding eye contact.

"God, I'm sorry. Me and my big mouth."

"No, it's fine. i..."

"Miss Pyre, Miss Swan, will you please be quiet and stop talking!" Miss shouted at us from the front of class. We did as we were told and stopped talking. We passed notes to each other instead.

As it turned out she was in most of my classes and by the end of the day we had become firm friends. She even ate lunch with me rather than join her family in her fathers office. When I asked her why she had simply said

"Look, we move around a lot, we're never I one place for long so I never really make any friends. I love my family but it's nice having other friends rather than tagging round with them all the time."

"I understand, it's nice having your own things. I never really understood that till my mom had my little sister, Gabby. She's nine." We had spent the rest of the time mindlessly chatting about boy's and the town. I noticed that Hannah didn't eat anything. I didn't pick her up on it though. Maybe she was anorexic or maybe she just didn't like the food. Either way I didn't want to risk our new found friendship.

Before we separated in the car park she invited me to a party they were having on Friday night to meet the locals. I agreed, it would be nice to get out again. As we parted I noticed her very beautiful family giving me dirty looks. She noticed and came running back to me.

"Don't worry, they're just jealous. See ya!" I herd one of her brothers sniggering. They couldn't have herd from over there could they?

Mom was in when I got home. She was working nights and had just woken up.

"How was school, hun? Jared give you any trouble?"

"No, today was good." I smiled as I thought of Hannah. Maybe my life wasn't quite as bad as I had first thought.

"I'm going to a party on Friday, is that alright?" I asked knowing the answer anyway.

"Yeah, I'm glad your getting out, hun" I smiled at my mom and found that I was looking forward to tomorrow. It was going to be a good week after all.


	6. The Party

**Please review. Sorry it's so long.**

**5. The party.**

"Wow, you look really pretty, Caz, I mean red brings out the hazel in your eyes." Gabby stopped, breathless after complimenting me non-stop for the past hour. She wanted something, something big from the effort she was putting in to sweet talk me. I turned away from straightening my hair in the bathroom mirror to look at her with accusing eyes. She was seven years old and seriously cute with brown ringlets that framed her rosy completion and dimples on either side of her round lips. She was thin to the point of scrawny and she was seriously tall for her age. We were half sisters, her Dad had been engaged to my mom but they broke it off. He lives with his wife in Quebec and Gabby stays with him one weekend every month. We both loved our mom; she was Hip and young- only thirty two. Yeah she had been very young when she had me but it just made us closer. Jack calls her a sexy, hockey mom. She is neither. Gabby is usually bothering her but when she is working in A&E, I am left to look after her.

"What do you want?" I finally asked her. Sick of her too innocent face.

"Can I have some money? It's for a good cause." She smiled her sickly-sweet smile and put on her puppy dog face. I didn't have time to argue with her, Jack was picking her up in five minutes to take her for a sleep over at his with his little brother Neil. He was also driving me too and picking me up from the party. He had insisted for some odd reason.

"Fine, how much?"

"A Tenner"

"You owe me." I grumbled as I gave her the ten dollar bill. The car horn blared from outside the house. "Come on, trouble."

Jack was waiting patiently on the kerb, leaning on his old truck. He looked tense but he gave me a half hearted smile as we approached him.

"Hay Gabb's. And how are you this fine evening?" He put on his posh, English accent and bowed at her. It was a joke they had had for years after Gabby asked why Indians lived on the reservations and white people do not. She laughed obviously oblivious to Jack's odd mood. He took her stuff and helped her up the big step and into the cab of his rusty, green truck. I mouthed 'are you Ok?' To him as he helped me into the truck. "Be careful tonight, Caz. I'll pick you up at midnight exactly. No arguments."

"Why will I turn into a pumpkin?" I asked trying-and failing- to lighten the mood.

"You'll turn into something, alright." He growled.

"What is with you?" I asked getting anxious about what could possibly be up with him. I had never seen him like this before.

"I can't tell you, Caz. I made a promise to someone. Look just be careful at the party and stay with people you know, well. And by the way you look great!" We made polite chit-chat while we drove out of town and towards the richer part of the area where the few mansions were situated miles from each other. Neither of us had even dreamed of going here and had to stop to ask directions three times as Jack refused to use a map. All of the people we ask had the kind of money me and the band dreamed of. They were also the most hypocritical, when they saw the rusty truck approach and the Indian lean out they pulled there bags that little bit closer. God I hated that. I was very protective of my Indian friends and people like these poshies made me sick.

"So why are you not going to the party?" I asked eventually. It had been in my mind for a while, why Jack wasn't coming with me, or Ephraim for that matter.

"Oh, we told the Pyre's that we had a family thing. E's going out with Josie and I just wasn't in the mood. I'm missing Ella so much I don't really want to party. But I'll be at movie night tomorrow." He smiled and the agony was clear in his eyes. He and Ella had been together for a while; they had been set up by Ephraim and Josie who had been together even longer. I smiled at the thought of movie night. I and mom had started it years ago and it had never just got bigger. Every Saturday night my friends came over and we watched a movie with a takeaway and popcorn. It was such a laugh and we all loved it. I had been thinking of asking Hannah to the movie night seeing as Ella wasn't here and that way she could meet some more friends but something inside told me not to mention this to Jack. Eventually we found the house. We checked the address at least ten times. This so couldn't be it, not on a teacher's salary. It was at least three stories high and made of grey brick. There were wrought iron gates that lead up a gravel drive to the pretty gardens that surrounded the porch. Wow, Hannah's mom must be something big or maybe they had inherited it. Jack whistled in appreciation. We both looked at each other and then his signature grin came to his face.

"Nick sanc Caz, or at least take loads of pictures. This is what we will have one day only bigger, much bigger. And with a swimming pool and tennis courts. Do you reckon they have a swimming pool?" We laughed and Jack drove further up the drive.

"Night Gabby, be a good girl." I called as I hopped down from the cab and watch Jack drive off. The survival instinct in me was urging me to run after him and spend the night with him and Gabby. But I thought that urge and told myself it was just nerves. Nevertheless I took my time walking up the steeps to the grand oak front door. I knocked loudly using the brass lion knocker and waited, silently praying they wouldn't answer. The thick door opened up after a few seconds and I saw a beautiful blonde women stood there. She had to be Hannah's mom they were so similar it was scary. She had to be in her thirties but she looked amazing. She was tall and slender with the same soft features as her daughter. Her long blonde hair was pinned up with just a few strands framing her pale face. She was wearing the designer stuff her children were becoming famous for. She was wearing a red Prada dress that cinched in her tiny waist and showed off her perfect hour-glass figure. If mom saw her she would murder her. She had all gold accessories which I swear I had seen in vogue selling for a few grand. She smiled at me and extended her hand to me.

"Hello, you must be Caz? I am Hannah's mom, Clara. Please come in." She briefly took my hand in her icy grasp and then stood aside to let me pass. I felt my mouth fall open as I stared at the enormity of Hannah's house. The walls had been knocked down to create a huge open planned living space but all the furniture had been moved to the sides to create a dance space. The island in the kitchen area was full of yummy looking buffet food. There was a huge, state of the art stereo system against one wall but there was no music. I soon realised why, there were no guests. I was on my own with Clara in the big room.

"Am I early?" I asked confused but I could swear that Hannah had said quarter to seven.

"Oh no, well, everyone else is arriving at seven. You see Hannah wanted us to meet you. She talks about you so much. I'm glad she has you." She smiled at me. Then turned and called up the stairs. "Caz is here!" Oh joy. Alone with a load of strangers, so not what I had expected. Hannah was the first to arrive down the stairs. She gave me a quick hug, I was still getting used to her cold skin. It had been days before our skin had even accidently touched. The other's followed. Nine more unfriendly looking people followed. I found Lauralie's arrogant face easily enough. She was wearing a LBD that showed off her curves perfectly. She was one of those girls you wanted to kill for being so perfect. She was descending the stairs with a blonde haired boy. He had to be Peter, Hannah's big brother. He wore a black leather jacket over some designer shirt and Calvin Klein jeans. He had short cropped hair and stronger more masculine features then his sister, he must take after there dead father. He had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. The procession had arrived at the bottom of the stairs. And turned to me. Hannah began introducing me to her family.

"Caz, I would like you to meet my Dad, Peter, he works at the school." Peter took a step forward, he too was handsome. He had dark hair that framed his long, pale, clean cut face. He wore a pinstripe suit that wouldn't have looked out of place at a dinner party at the turn of last century. He smiled and shook my hand. It was frigging weird that they all had the same icy skin. He moved towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"We are off out for a meal. So you kids have a great time and don't make too much mess!" She smiled and there were murmurs of bye from the Pyre children. When their car had pulled out of the garage Hannah continued with her introductions.

"You know Lauralie, of course. This is my big brother Peter." He gave me a sceptical look as if he had decided I was not good enough for his sister. Hannah carried on regardless. "This is Ruby and George, there in the year above us." I looked at Ruby and felt the same envy I felt for the other girls. She had mousy brown her that fell in ringlets around her small, round face. She had the same colour eyes as the rest of her family but they looked different somehow. Kinder, even. She smiled at me, all be it half heartedly. She wore a pair of drainpipe jeans that showed just her thin her legs were and a black backless top. With her pale skin she looked very gothic. Holding her hand was yet enougher handsome boy. He was tall and had brown hair with just a hint of red in it. He hadn't even bothered to look at me; he only had eyes for his life. "And this is Jasmine and Jeremiah." Oh for the love of God! If I had been jealous of the others then know I was about to blow. Jasmine was the most beautiful creature on this planet. She was tall and slender with curves in all the right places. She was not as pale as the others. She looked like she had the last whispers of a holiday tan on her skin. Her dark brown hair fell in waves and perfectly framed her face which was liked an angel's face. She wore a strappy, backless, red dress that complimented her colouring perfectly. Her beauty was enough to make you cry. And her partner was just as handsome. He was very tall at least six foot six and had big muscles that his shirt revealed perfectly. He had this smugness to his face that instantly set my teeth on edge. The pair of them had the most unfriendly gaze of the lot. "And finally this is _my_ Ben and Daniel, Laura's brother." Ben smiled and came over to put his strong, muscular arms around his Hannah. He was just a bit taller than Hannah and had chestnut coloured hair that he had cut short. I let my eye's wander to the final person in the room, Daniel. Wow, he was single? My heart was doing summersaults just by looking at him. He smirked as if he could here my heartbeats. He was hotness personified. He had straight black hair that fell over one eye and gave him the tall, dark and dangerous look. He was tall, like his sister but was so different. He had a friendly expression on his face and smiled at me when he saw me looking. I looked away from him quickly before I stopped breathing altogether. So hot! He smirked again, which made him look hotter.

"So you live in the town, don't you? With your sister and her daughter?" Jasmine asked in a sneer of contempt.

"Sister? I live with my Mom and my little sister, Gabriella." I answered her trying very hard to avoid eye contact with all of them. She didn't look that frigging young.

"Oh," Jasmine giggled horribly. "How old was she ten?" That did it. I was about to turn round and head for the door when Lauralie grabbed hold of me gently through the fabric of my top. Her whole face filled my vision and in that moment I realised that Hannah had been right. The arrogance melted away and I saw the true Lauralie for the first time.

"Don't go, look don't take what Jas said to heart she just worries about Hannah, we all do. She wouldn't hurt a fly. But she likes you and you seem nice so please stay. For her." Lauralie looked at me pleadingly and I saw how much she cared about her I that look. I nodded. The faces in the room filled with relief and the hard looks turned kinder. They cared about Hannah and wouldn't jeopardise her friendship with me. They moved closer and started chatting to me about random things. Lauralie was moaning about the people she was forced to sit with, or the lonely retards as she so lovingly called them. Daniel had come to stand by me which made my heart jump wildly.

"So, you seem to have made a big impression on my sister."

"Yeah, well I guess I'm that kind of person"

"My whole family seems to like you." His angelic voice told me. He laughed when he saw how that statement shocked me. "They do, Lauralie thinks you're really cool. We have all had an earful of Caz Swan, especially me."

"Why you?"

"My sisters are always trying to set me up with girls. Well I have never actually met one of the ones they think would suit me. I'm no good with girls."

"Handsome guy like you. Get real!" I laughed; Daniel made it easy to be relaxed.

"Good looking girl like you single, Get real!" I was heaven when he said that. He thought I was hot! Then I thought of Jared.

"Yeah, single, hate all men."

"Don't judge us all by some jerk's standard. Some of us are decent."

"When I meet a decent bloke I will be in heaven."

"What did he do?"

"Slept with a slut." I added simply.

"Then he was an idiot." He whispered quietly.

"Thanks."

"Aww man." He groaned. "Look there all watching us." He whispered in my ear, I look to see a load of happy faces smiling at us.

"Your family scare me." I whispered

"You're not the only one they scare." He laughed his magical little laugh and smiled at me. "When the party gets going can I dance with you?"

"Yes" I murmured and all thoughts of Jared were banished. I smiled up at him; tonight had just got so much more interesting.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NPOTICE ABOUT DANGEROUS GAMES. PLEASE READ- Ok, I seriously need some help. If you have read the first preface you will notice that she was meant to fall in love with Jack and then I cahnged it to Daniel. But know I am not so sure who she sould be with so I need some help. So until the 1****ST**** March I am holding a don't have long ! If you right in a review who you would like her to be with then I will count your votes and hopefully get some ideas. Please help- shapeshifter or vampire- you decide!**


	8. Daniel

**OK, so here is how the voting situation stands. It was a draw but I have had an idea so Daniel has won. Sorry to any Jack fans but he will have a nice ending I promise. Also there is some information in here that will be really important later on, just to warn you.**

**6. Daniel.**

I was still talking to Daniel when the first of the guests arrived. He was funny and he liked making me laugh with his silly- and often rude- jokes.

"Great, guests." He muttered under his breath.

"Didn't you want this party then?" I asked almost shocked that he could not want to show off his mansion and his very good looking, single self off to his new school friends.

"Not really I hate all the bloody attention we get when we move to a new place and my annoying and vain sisters only egg them on by inviting them round and being mysterious and bitchy. Hannah is the only decent one out of them. You must know that I mean she is the sweetest person I have ever met and I am glad to call her my sister. Don't get me wrong I love my sisters but sometimes I just wish they could act normal."

"You move around a lot then?"

"Yeah, my Dad moves around a lot with his job. We probably won't be here for more than a couple of years at most." He smiled when he saw how disappointed that thought made me. "You and Hannah are really close aren't you? I'm glad that she has you. A decent person to hang round with rather then our awful sisters. I mean the way they talked to you tonight was disgusting and the only reason they stopped was because you were going to leave and it would hurt Hannah!" He growled getting angry with his dysfunctional family.

"It's fine. They're just protective of her but they stopped didn't they?"

"Mmm, just."

"Why do you care what they said to me?" It had been niggling at the back of my mind since we had started talking. Why was he so bothered if his sisters were complete bitches to me?

"I like you. You're good to Hannah and you seem like a decent person." I smiled at him when he said that. No, I beamed at him when he said that. "Would you like a drink; we have soda, cola, water or maybe something alcoholic?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I just thought that's what people do at parties?"

"You sound like you have never been to a party before?"

"I have. A few times but mostly I stay up in my room or go out."

"Loner. So why are you here at this one?"

"You. Hannah was desperate for us to meet you. I was going to do my loner business after I had said hello to you but I like talking to you."

"Thanks. I think I'll have soda Jack will be pissed if he picks me up drunk."

"Jack is he your father?" He enquired as he passed me a soda from the kitchen counter.

"No, he's a friend of mine who said he'd pick me up later."

"A friend?"

"Yes a friend. Well more like a brother to me. We're in a band with his brother Ephraim."

"Really, what kind of music?"

"Rap."

"What are you called?"

"Indian revolution."

"Why?"

"Well they are Indians and I am part Indian. Don't look at me like that, I am! My great-grandfather on my Father's side was an Indian and he married a white woman. Very controversial. And we want to show the world that we are better than the people who killed their tribe." He nodded as if that explained more than just our band name.

"I'll have to come and see you play."

"I'd like that."

"So would I." He agreed.

"Tell you what, on Friday we are playing a gig at strummer's bar. You should come."

"I might just take you up on that."

"What are you up too tomorrow?" I asked as casually as I could.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"Well me and a few of my friends get together and have a movie night and we were wondering if you and your siblings would like to come. You know, meet some people, and have a laugh that sort of thing. What do you reckon?"

"Sounds good, what time?"

"Half six, ok?"

"Sounds good. We'll be there. Hey, you promised you would dance with me. Shall we?" he took the soda can out of my hand and led me towards the already full dance floor. I had never really been shy. It was not a good thing in a performer but now stood here with Daniel and everyone watching us I felt seriously self-conscious. We started to move awkwardly together but after a while it became more natural and we began to enjoy ourselves. Then the song changed to a slow one. All the couples on the floor moved together and started to slow dance. Without thinking I moved closer to Daniel and I felt him do the same. I put my arms around his neck and he slid his around my waist. This felt so right not like it had with Jared where we stood on each others toes and it was so awkward. We moved slowly together and I felt his arms tighten around me and I copied while laying my head onto his chest. This evening felt so right and being here with Daniel felt so perfect that nothing could ruin this. That was until Jack showed up.


	9. Showdown

**7. Showdown.**

The first I knew of his arrival was when he pulled me out of my embrace with Daniel and pushed me behind his body. I herd a throaty growl come from Jack's throat and for a horrible second I thought that he would turn in the middle of the party and blow his whole pack's cover.

"What do you think you are doing?" I cried out angrily but neither boy took any notice of me.

"We had a deal." Jack growled at Daniel.

"I haven't broken it." Daniel said simply. "I was simply dancing with her."

"I told you not to go near her and to tell your freakish sisters to stay away as well."

"OI! Don't you dear speak about them in that way?" Daniel cried although he had just said the same thing about them.

"Come on you're causing a scene." Jasmine grabbed both boys' arms but Jack pulled his arm away.

"Stay here Caz. _I'll _be back soon." Then he turned and followed the two Pyres' away towards a door by the fridge. I followed them. No way was I staying here with the hole of the party watching me. I followed them and opened the door. They were already arguing in the garage. It was a huge room full of highly polished cars that were almost as famous as the clothes they wore at school. Jack was the first to know I was there and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing down here?!" He screamed. I was vaguely aware of the music being turned up in the house. It scared me slightly as I had no clue what the hell was going on between Jack and the Pyres.

"I could ask you the same question!" I screamed back.

"This is none of your business, Caz!"

"Go back to the party. I'll be back out in a minute." Daniel told me. He was much calmer then Jack and Jasmine who was growling like a wildcat at Jack.

"NO, you are not going anywhere near Caz ever again. I was a fool to let her come here and I must have been on drugs not to get her away from your fucking sister earlier!" Jack screamed at Daniel and his hands started shaking violently.

"Not here Jack!" I screamed at him too scared of him giving away his secret.

"Jack, Caz is here you have to calm down or she could get hurt!" Daniel Moved towards me and stood so that he was between me and my shape shifting buddy.

"And you are worried that we will hurt her. Ha!" Jasmine laughed cruelly. Then it struck me.

"Hang on one cotton picking minute. They know!!" I cried and moved passed Daniel to look at Jack who nodded solemnly as if it had not been his choice to tell them. "What the hell is going on here? They know that you turn into a fluffy fox/ wolf hybrid thing when you didn't bother to tell me until you were about to kill me! And why are you lot fighting like you hate each other? They have been here for a week if that how can you hate each other this much! What is going on between you lot?!" I cried out, I was so sick of all this secrecy.

"You tried to kill her?" Daniel growled suddenly. Then he sprang at him and forced him against the wall. "How could you! And you moan that we could hurt her. Don't you ever go near her again!" I was so shocked by his protectiveness towards me as was jasmine and jack who were both stunned. But maybe Jack was stunned because he was being pinned against the wall.

"Calm down you guys!" Jasmine hissed as she got between the boys and pushed then apart. She must be strong to pull those two apart.

"What is going on?" I growled my voice going into the same pitch as all theirs. They froze as if they were hoping that their fighting would keep this thought out of my mind. "Well? You have three seconds to answer me. One... two..."

"Caz this is something that doesn't concern you. It is just a little tiff." Jasmine tried and failed to placate me. Then something caught my eye. I walked over to where the fight had been taking place and noticed that the wall had a huge dent in it. The two boys had actually dented a solid brick wall.

"You dented the wall! No one is strong enough to do that not even a shape shifter."

"Actually we are that strong!" Jack growled offended that I had come to the conclusion that whatever Daniel and his family were because I was pretty sure that he was not human.

"Look tell me what the hell is going on?! What are you lot- more shape shifters?"

"NO! They bloody well are not!" Jack screamed. "They are not one of us!"

"Good like we would want to be like you lot!" Jasmine screamed back.

"So what else is there in this world- witches werewolves, vampires, lepricorns???" I screamed losing it just slightly. Then I looked down at the silver bracelet on my wrist. Jared had bought it for our six month anniversary in July. I smiled as I thought of the meal we had shared and the walk along the beach in the moonlight. Then as all thoughts of Jared did now they turned into him with the unidentified slut. I remembered how cruel he had been when he had come to jack's after I had just woken up in jack's arms after I had found out about their secret. Why had I fainted? I tried to remember why I had felt so faint as it hadn't been because of the whole wolf thing but I could have been forgiven for that. No it was after me and Ephraim talked. Then it hit me like a bucket of cold water- No_, there are none here, yet. We also change when some our going to come. Our bodies can tell when they are going to come in the future. The near _future. I felt sick they couldn't be. Could they? I looked them up and down and remembered what Ephraim had said. _Their skin is a cold and hard as ice. _Check I had felt that it was certainly cold. _They are impossibly strong and fast_- well I didn't know about fast but the strength had been proved. _Oh, and apparently they are really beautiful- _well that was definitely true.

"Vampire." It was all I could do to get the word out of my mouth.

"It's not that bad. We are different we only eat animals. Caz." Daniel moved towards me but I backed away.

"Stay away from me." I felt tears welling up at this latest betrayal. I was really starting to like Hannah and there was something between me and Daniel. I was about to head for the door when my cell went off. Irritably I pulled it out and took the call.

"Hello"

"Hun?" she was crying and in a state.

"Mum what's wrong?"I asked feeling panic rising.

"It's Gabby she's gone missing."


	10. Hunt

**8. Hunt.**

The world was spinning at an alarming rate. I knew I had to pull myself together for my sister. But missing? I had been with her only a few hours ago and now she was gone.

"What happened?" I asked but my voice sounded far away.

"I don't know Anna just phoned me. I'm in the car now." I was vaguely scared that she would crash but we both had bigger problems.

"I'll get over there now and see if anyone here will help me to search." I felt my legs wobbling and I didn't know how much longer I would be able to stay standing. Daniel moved behind me and put his cold vampire arms around me. I didn't struggle away from him instead pulled his arms tighter around me. It felt nice. Right.

"Ok hun, she will be all right won't she?" She was desperate for some reassurance that we would find Gabby safely.

"Yeah mom. I promise." I cut the call off and wondered how much of what I had said was a lie. I leaned back against Daniel and felt the tears fall. Jack and Jasmine were already moving towards the door.

"It'll be alright. I promise." Daniel whispered. I gave him a weak smile before I moved up the stairs with his hands holding my shoulders. Jack had turned the stereo off and everyone was staring at him.

"LOOK EVERYONE WE NEED YOUR HELP. GABBRIELLA SWAN HAS GONE MISSING IN THE RESERVATION FROM MY HOUSE. WE WOULD APPRICIATE IT IF YOU WOULD HELP US FIND HER. PLEASE CAN YOU TAKE YOUR CARS AND HEAD TO THE RESERVATION AND HELP US SEARCH THE WOODS AND THE BEACH!" He called out and instantly everyone headed for the doors. That was what I loved about this small town; everyone would help everyone else no matter what they needed. I felt Daniel steer me back towards the garage.

"My cars fast." He said in way of explanation.

"Like your legs." I didn't know where my sarcasm came from but maybe it was my way of coping with such a horrible situation. He grinned at me and took it as I meant it. That I was ok with what he was. This situation had showed me that you couldn't take anything for granted. Especially not people who cared about me.

"She'll be fine we will find her. We can use our vampire abilities." I nodded my thanks to him and he led me towards a black Mercedes which was parked between a pink motorbike and a royal blue Ferrari. Ever the gentleman he opened the car door for me and I slid in grateful to be sat down before I fell down. Unsurprisingly it had a leather interior and all the latest modcons. I didn't notice him sit down in the driver's seat and start the car. I was in my own little nightmare of what was happening to my little sister. I only noticed when I felt his cold arm come around my shoulders and gently rub my arm. I turned and gave him a weak smile. We didn't speak at all during the drive to the reservation. When we got to Jacks house it was swarming with life. There were hundreds of cars already parked outside Jack's beach house. As I got out of the car I saw a police car parked on the driveway. Instantly panic rose in my throat as I saw for the first time just how serious this was. Daniel was stood next to me with his arms wrapped around me. Slowly we walked up the driveway and through the open door. Anna was in tears holding Neil close to her. When she saw me she stood up and pulled me close to her whispering how sorry she was.

"Where is my mom?"

"She will be here soon but she had to come from work." I took a deep breath before asking:

"What happened?"

"They were playing hide and seek. I told them to stay indoors and I was keeping an eye on them but then Billy phoned. I turned my back for five minutes, I swear. When I got off the phone I went to find them and the back door was open. Neil was outside searching the beach for Gabby. They had decided to go outside. I searched everywhere but i couldn't find her. I think she has got lost in the wood or had an accident or... or..." She broke down as she thought of the horrendous things that could have happened to my sister.

"She will be ok." A friendly policeman said. "We have lots of volunteers who are already searching the beach and the wood for her."

"We will go and help." I said desperate to be out there doing something.

"Are you sure. You should stay in here." The policewoman pointed out.

"No I need to do something."

"I'll stay here and wait for your mother. I feel so awful." Anna looked like she was a breaking point.

"It's not your fault, Anna. You know Gabby she is too adventurous for her own good." I tried to reassure her but knew that I had failed miserably. "Tell mom I am outside. And that I'll find her." With that Daniel and I left.

Outside on the beach the police were organising people into small groups that would split up and search the beach and the wood around the reservation. After all how far could a little girl wonder? But why would she walk off and not come back in the first place? No one was dwelling on the latter question. It was too painful. The turnout was amazing. All of the reservation and most of the town were already here and she had only been missing an hour at most. I was shocked at who was not there though.

"Where are Jack and Ephraim and Hannah?" I could hardly believe that they would not show up to help find my sister when complete strangers had.

"They are already searching. The pack and my family are using our powers to find her. It will be quicker for them to look. Plus they can go further afield." He explained.

"Then why yare _you _here with me?"

"You answered the question yourself. I wanted to stay with you." I had to take a deep breath to stem the flutter in my heart that was caused by his words.

"Come on. Let's search the woods." I started to walk towards the huge group that were leaving for the woods. I reckoned that she would be in there as if she was playing hide and seek then the woods would be the best place to hide. We walked into the familiar forest and I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I'm thinking. Which way would she go?" I looked in all directions trying to figure out which way she would take. Anna's house was to the left so if they went out the back door and into the garden then they would come from the left. I turned so I would face the way she had come out. Now, to my left was the beach, straight ahead was the forest and later on was the road to Daniel's house and to the right was dense wood which eventually lead to the mountains miles away. "That way, do your spider- senses agree?" I said pointing to the right.

"Yes the right sounds good." We walked in silence for a bit listening to my sister's name being screamed throughout the forest. Daniel had his head down and was sniffing and listening.

"Anything?" I asked at last.

"It's hard. Your sister has been here so much her scent is everywhere and the rain is taking away any fresh scent." He explained as he leaned down and smelt the bark of an oak tree.

"GABBY!!" I screeched, praying that her little voice would call back. I wasn't that lucky.

"Where would she go?" Daniel asked before kicking a tree which came crashing down. It was the first time I had ever really seen just how much force he had. Compared to this the garage was nothing. I thought for a minute. She went into the woods a lot but only ever with Neil in the daytime and that was only if they stayed close to the house. What had I told her to do if she ever got separated for him or lost? I could vaguely remember walking threw the woods with her and telling her what to do if we got separated. _Don't panic, Gabs. That's the main thing. Try going back the way you had come and if that doesn't work then walk towards the sun if it is mourning and away from it if it is afternoon and try and find a landmark like a river or a railway and follow it until you either get out or see something you remember. _

"The river or the railway line. That's where I told her to go."

"Ok, where shall we go first?"

"You are the vampire with the vampire senses. What do you reckon?"

"Railway line." He decided. Then we herd the rumble of the eleven o'clock train hurtling towards the town.

"What if she went on the line?" I asked as the horror dawned on me. Daniel grabbed me and threw me onto his back. Then he began running. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time. He must be doing a hundred miles an hour. Or more. I felt sick as the wind whistled past in my ear.

We were there in seconds. Running by the line as Daniel's eyes searched for her. I could see nothing but a blur when I looked up and when I tried to call out my voice was taken away.

"There!" He screamed. Coming to a stop. I jumped off his back and ran towards her. She was sitting on the track crying.

"Gabby!" I cried.

"Help, Caz. My leg is caught." It was then I saw it. Her leg was broken and caught under a wooden rail. I pulled and she shrieked but her leg wouldn't budge. Gabby screamed again. I turned to see what she was staring at but was blinded by the bright lights of the train hurtling towards us.


	11. NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**FOR ANYONE WHO IS READING MY STORIES-I HAVE MY GERMANEXCHANGE PARTNER COMING ON THURSDAY 19****TH**** MARCH AND SO NO CHAPTERS WILL BE WRITTEN BEFORE SHE LEAVES ON FRIDAY WHICH MEANS THAT YOU WILL HEAR NOTHING UNTIL THE WEEKEND. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENIENCE BUT IT WILL HELP TO BUILD UP SUSPENSE. **


	12. Why?

**9. Why?**

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wondered why Daniel hadn't come to help me. After all he was meant to be fast and strong. Couldn't he save us? But most of my mind was thinking of how quick this death would be and if I would have time to feel pain. There was only seconds left. The headlights were so bright they were searing my eyes out. A second, half of a second, a quarter, an eighth, then...

Then a shadow appeared in front of me. A human shadow. Well a vampire shadow. I screamed at him to run but my voice was lost by the screech of the train wheels. What was he doing? He was strong but could he honestly beat a steam train? Apparently he was going to give it his best shot. There was a screech as the train hit him. Metal against vampire skin. My scream mingled with the scream of the passengers as the train came to a halt and flung passengers from the carriages. The whole train went on one side and the internal lights went off leaving only the headlights glaring at me as if what had just happened was my entire fault.

"Peter!" Daniel called out into the dark night. In less than a second Peter appeared by Daniel's side.

"Jesus! What did you do that for?" He hit Daniel on the back of the head. Hard.

"It was either that or Caz died. I know which I prefer. Look can you sort this out?"

"Course I can. I'll make it look like an accident, boulder alright with you?"

"Whatever." He was already moving towards me. My sister was in hysterics as she tried desperately to free her broken leg.

"What's going on?" She asked between sobs.

"Nothing you're dreaming." I told her wishing that I was telling the truth and none of this was real. Daniel reached us and bent down reaching out for the piece of track trapping Gabby's leg and simply broke it. She tried to move but he put a restraining hand on her leg to keep her still. "Get off her." I hissed. He nodded and moved his hand but he looked upset at what I had said.

"Jeremy!" He called out and yet again another of his brothers appeared. He looked over at the train wreck and nodded his approval.

"You really do like her." He said before coming over and laying his hand on my sister's leg. I went to move it but Daniel grabbed me and shook his head. "All better." He smiled at me sister and she looked up at him in wonder as she moved her now fixed leg.

"Thank you." I whispered, humbled by what he had done for my sister.

"'key." He shrugged and picked up my sister like she was as light as a feather. "We have to get her to George." He didn't explain why just began walking off with my sister in his arms.

"Why?" I asked Daniel as he held me up. Daniel didn't reply right away, instead he picked me up and held me against his chest as he walked along behind his brother.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does, I mean you saved my sister and me from a train. Killing hundreds of people for me. Some small town girl you met a couple of hours ago. Who will never do anything good for the world. Just someone ordinary. It just doesn't make sense." I added airing the thoughts that were niggling at my brain.

"No one was killed. A few were injured, yes but not severely. And you are not ordinary in any stretch of the imagination." He told me but I wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort. Me or himself. He was trying to justify his actions to both of us.

"But what if they find out it was you?! Your family will be killed or put in labs and tested on!" I cried thinking of Hannah, the nicest person I knew being burnt at the stake or tortured for what she was.

"We won't be found out. Peter is very good at making things look accidental. He will put a boulder where I was and make it seem like they hit that. And even if we were seen or your sister told like anyone would believe there was such a thing as vampires. It laughable."

"My sister won't tell. I'll convince her it was a dream."

"That's what we are helping you with now. George has a special power." He left it at that and I didn't question him further.

"You haven't answered my question yet. Why?"

"I have. It doesn't matter." He said as he avoided eye contact with me. I thought he wouldn't say anymore but then he added. "It could never happen."

"What could never happen?" I asked suddenly interested in what could never happen. What was he thinking about?

"Nothing just forget about it."

"What is it? Is it about my friendship with Hannah? Don't you think it will work like your brothers and sisters?"

"No." He said, he seemed shocked- and slightly disappointed- that I had come to that conclusion. "It has got nothing to do with Hannah and I for one think she needs a friend like you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Someone decent and human. Here's George." He said as a group of vampires appeared in front of us. The short brown haired one I vaguely recognised walked towards my sister and reached out and touched her bare leg. Instantly she went still.

"What have you done to her!" I screamed and started struggling uselessly against Daniel's vice like grip.

"It's ok Caz. George has this gift where he can make people fall asleep with a single touch. She'll be fine."

"Do you need some help over there?" George called over. I knew what he meant, did Daniel want me to fall asleep as well. Daniel seemed to be considering it.

"Don't you dare, Dan." I threatened. He laughed.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Will you just drop it!" He growled.

"Hannah! Your brothers being mean to me!"I cried out as I remember what she had told me before the party- _"if one of them messes with you then just tell me and I'll sort them out." _Hannah came over a bit sheepishly as she had obviously been filled in on me finding out her family secret.

"What's he doing?"

"Shouting at me."

"Daniel! I mean after everything that just happened, shouting at her is really mean. Just wait till we get home!"

"Look I told her to leave it but she won't!"

"Leave what?"

"He won't tell me why he saved me." I explained.

"Because you're my sister's best friend!"

"Its not though is it!"

"Fine! I'll tell you! You stubborn, annoying girl!"

"Go on then! And I am not stubborn. Or annoying thank you very much!"

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what he said next.

"I love you."


	13. Love him

**This contains a crap discussion on imprinting. Sorry about that.**

**10. Love him **

"What?!"

"I love you." He whispered so quietly that I could only hear him because I was still in his arm which was now very awkward. I was dumbstruck by what he had just said. I mean we had known each other for seven hours and most of that had been spent searching for my sister. I mean look at him, he was so hot and I was just not.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you love me? You have known me seven hours and look at me!"

"You're beautiful Caz." He looked everywhere but at me when he said that. He was obviously embarrassed.

"Compared to your sisters?"

"Much better."

"Oil! Cheek!" Lauralie called out.

"Shut up Laura." He hissed back. "Look vampire love is different to human. It is more like shape shifter love."

"Shape shifter love?"

"Imprinting."

"Which is?"

"What Ephraim did to Josie. When you see your soul mate you fall in love with them and never leave them. That is not a great way of explaining it but I can't think of a better way. With vampires it is slightly different. Our bodies are hard and so are our emotions but when we meet someone we love it changes us and we never change back. When I first saw you in the car park with Hannah and I just wanted to protect you. I watched you a lot at school. I used to wait in the corridor to see you pass by with Hannah. Then one day I saw you on the beach with your dog, Jai? And then I used to hang out there to see you. I couldn't wait for the party to finally get a chance to talk to you and be close to you."

"You are such a stalker." Peter called out trying to lighten the mood.

"You did it to my sister." Daniel retorted.

"That would be sweet if it wasn't slightly scary." I joined in trying in my own mind to work out what was going on but my beating heart was going wild with the thought that he had been looking at me.

"Sorry..." He started but I cut him off.

"No, its sweet. Really sweet."

"Look you two we should really get your sister back. Your mom will be frantic." Hannah pointed out. I nodded feeling exceptionally guilty for forgetting my sister the way I had.

"Hold on tight." Daniel whispered before starting running. Well I say running but it was more like flying. It was so fast and I was so scared that he would hit something and kill me or maybe just fly right off the planet. I should really have more faith in him by now after all everything he had done up to now had proved my assumptions wrong. We reached the edge of the search area within seconds. Hannah called out that we had Gabby and suddenly there were people all around us. Daniel had put me down but still had his arm around me.

"Where is she? Where is she?" my mom came running into the clearing and ran towards my sister who was still asleep in Jeremy's arms. "Where did you find her?"

"Over there, asleep." Jeremy pointed vaguely in the direction we had just come in.

"I'll get her home."

"I'll take her to the car for you." Jeremy offered.

"Caz, hon. you coming." It was an order. She wanted both of us where she could see us and hold us.

"I'll meet you there." I told her before waiting for her and the crowd to depart before turning to Daniel. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"To what?"

"Movie night."

"Yeah, we'll be there." He seemed chuffed that I hadn't forgotten about the plans we had made earlier.

"Good. It will give us more time to talk and hang out. See you then." I turned to go before turning back and leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss his cold, hard cheek gently. It felt so much better then kissing Jared had ever done. "Bye."

"Bye." He looked dumbstruck by what had happened but in a good way. As I walked away I couldn't stop smiling at what had happened tonight. He loved me and if I was honest I felt it too. I loved him. So much for no more boys tonight.


	14. Meetings

**For those who are interested Indian revolution, the group Caz and the boys have our based on n-dubz and that kind of music. Just in case you were wondering. I x **

**11. Meetings**

I woke up late the next mourning but to be fair after everything that happened last night I think I deserved it. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 12:57. Wow, I had slept for over ten hours which must be a record for me. My cell phone went off and I picked it up. I had twelve text messages and ten missed calls. I quickly scrolled down my call history. Most of the calls were from Jack, Ephraim, Hannah and Daniel. It made my heart beat faster at the thought that he was calling me.

**1:30am **

**How is Gabby? Jack x**

**1:35**

**How is Gabbster? E x**

**1:40**

**What did jack do at the party? I couldn't stop him. E**

**6:58am**

**Omg. Just heard what happened last night. Hope u r both ok. I will call u later. Bella xxx**

**7:01am**

**How is your sister? Josie xx**

**7:10am**

**I just heard what happened. Hope u r both ok. Ella xx**

**7:13am**

**How is Ur sis? Can we talk? Jared xx**

**7:23am**

**How is gabby after last night? Hannah**

**7:24am**

**p.s Dan hasn't stopped talking about you.**

**8:00am **

**Hope gabby is ok. I can't wait for tonight. Dan**

**12:00pm**

**Can we talk? Jack**

**12:22pm**

**Can we talk? Dan**

Man, I was popular today. I quickly sent text messages to Ella, Josie, Hannah and Bella saying that Gabby was fine. Then I texted Jack.

**Sure. I'll meet u da beach in 20. Bring e. C xxx**

Then I texted Dan. Jared could go hang himself for all I cared.

**Ok. I'll meet u in 2 hrs da beach. C xxx**

Twenty minutes later I was stood on the beach waiting for the boys. The reservation was about half a mile from my house. The reservation was right on the beach and many of the houses' back doors opened onto the sandy beach like Jack's. There was only one tourist area on the beach which was about three miles in the other direction so most of the beach was the local territory. My house was on a road that leads to the beach and I always walked Jai, our Alsatian along it to Jack's house. Jai and I were sitting on the sand and watching the waves when the boys appeared.

"Hey!" Ephraim called out and Jai ran towards him. Jack was walking slightly behind him and it was obvious that there had been a massive argument between the two of them.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing." They said in union. I rolled my eyes and got up. I put my arms through both of theirs and we walked along in silence for a little way.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked at last sick of the uncomfortable silence.

"I wanted to apologise for last night. When I stormed in at the party and..."

"And the whole vampire thing came out?"

"Yeah. We-the pack and the Pyre's- have been talking about what happened. We both broke the agreement last night. There is talk of fighting."

"Whoa! Can we backtrack for the girl who is kept in the dark? Agreement? Fight?"

"Look they are vegetarian vampires..."

"What they suck cabbage juice?"

"No, and stop interrupting. They eat animals and not people. So we made an agreement with them so that we could all live in peace. They don't come into the reservation and we don't go near there house and the surrounding area. They don't kill anyone and we don't hurt their family. Neither side reveals the secret and they don't come near you."

"What?!"

"It's in the agreement that they don't come near Cassandra Swan or her family. That is why Hannah's family were angry with her for going near you. Because if either side breaks the agreement then the others can start the fight and kill the other side."

"Can we keep all violence at bay please?"

"What do you care about a load of bloodsuckers?"

"Don't call them that!"

"Why?"

"I'm in love with one of those bloodsuckers!" I screamed and was shocked by the truth of the words I had just spoken. Whatever he was there was something between us and I knew it would never go away.

"What the fuck?!" Jack screamed and Ephraim pulled me away from him.

"Can you try to stop making him change? Every time we are with you he gets angry!" Ephraim hissed at me but Jack shook his head and the shaking stopped. He was back in control.

"Which one?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Daniel." I told him simply.

"Bloodsucking jerk. He knows the rules."

"Look I have had enough of you lot acting like kids. Right you are all coming to my house tonight and you are not leaving until we have sorted this out like adults!"

"Fine!"

"Bring the pack!"

"All of them?!"

"Yes Jared and I will sit in the same room and act like adults which will show you all how to behave!"

"Fine! See you later!" and with that both of them walked off. United in their irritation of me. I was annoyed with them and just sat down on the beach to wait for Daniel.

I was still sitting there an hour later. I had forgotten I had told him to meet me in two hours and I couldn't be asked to walk the ten meter trip home so I just sat there freezing my arse off while Jai ran around the beach. Lucky dog with a thick fur coat.

"Sorry. How long have you been here?"

"A while." I turned to smile at Daniel. He sat down next to me which gave me a chance to look at him again. His black fringe was hanging over one topaz eye and the other was trained on me. His face with its chiselled features set in a happy smile. He was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a black jacket that I swear David Beckham had been wearing last week.

"Sorry I swear the text had said two hours." He said apologetically.

"It did. But I had to meet Jack and Ephraim and we had an argument so it took less time then I had planned."

"Ohh." Was all he said.

"I heard about your agreement. You are being naughty seeing me."

"Naughty is my middle name." I laughed and leaned closer to him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Just wanted to see that you were alright after last night. Are you?"

"Which part of last night? The vampire bit, my sister going missing or meeting your family?"

"All but mostly the vampire bit."

"I'm ok. I dealt with my best friends being werewolves so I can deal with you being a vampire."

"That's ok then."

"Come on. Lets go for a walk." I pulled him to his feet and we set off hand in hand. We walked in silence for a bit but I could tell Dan had something he wanted to say.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole freaky I love you thing last night."

"Didn't you mean it then?" I asked praying he wouldn't say that it had all been a lie.

"No I did but I understand why it was a bit full on."

"I liked it." I stopped and turned to him. "I love you too."

"You've only known me 24 hours!" he mimicked my voice from last night. I laughed and went to hit me but he stopped me.

"Right, break my hand."

"Yep."

"Tell me about your family."

"Laura would be better at that. She has this gift."

"Well lets go find her then." I pulled him back towards my house where I had left my car. I pulled myself close to him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"And anyway I need to properly introduce her to you."

"As what?"

"My girl."

"I like it." And I let him drag _his _girl towards his vampire family.


	15. Ready?

**12. Ready?**

I was sat shotgun in my own car while he drove. He had insisted on it saying he liked driving fast. Well I thought he meant eighty at most. At the moment we were doing one hundred and fifty. I didn't even know my car went that fast.

"Look you might be indestructible but if we crash going this fast its goodnight Vienna, for me at least." I pointed out as gripped the side of the car.

"Me, crash? Not going to happen. I have very good reflexes!" he laughed but he slowed down to one hundred. "How can you deal with going this slowly?" he complained.

"Its called being normal!"

"We're here now." He said as we pulled up the drive to his house.

"Dan."

"Yeah?"

"You know you said Laura has a gift. Well do all vampires have a gift?"

"No, not all do but all of our family do. It will all be explained in a minute."

"One more question?"

"Of course, anything."

"What's your gift?"

"Mine? It's kind of boring; I have what's called a shield. It protects me and now it is strong enough to protect my whole family all the time. I don't even have to think about it. It stops other gifts being used on my family and it even protects us from the sun."

"What does the sun do?"

"It shows our skin for what it truly is."

"Which is?"

"A killer's skin. It sparkles like a thousand diamonds." We walked up the drive in silence our hands entwined. Suddenly the door of the grand house opened and Paul appeared at the door. He smiled and I smiled back shyly. I was about to walk into a house full of vampires. What if they ate me? Sensing my nerves he pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear. "You'll be fine. I'll protect you."

"Love you." I whispered before allowing him to pull me up the drive. Paul came down to meet us.

"Hello again Caz." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Hi Paul." I smiled up at him.

"Please come in." He moved aside to let us pass. The rest of the family were sat on the sofa's watching some drama on the television.

"Hi everyone."Dan called. They all turned around and they seemed shocked by my presence in the house.

"So this is why you rushed off earlier." Jeremy laughed. I felt myself blush under all the stares of the vampire family. I really should stop calling them that.

"Caz!" Hannah got up off her seat by Ben and hugged me.

"Hey Han!" I hugged her back but never let my grip on Dan's hand go. Dan cleared his throat and it was seem as a signal as the television was switched off and everyone turned to watch us.

"Well as you are all aware Caz now knows our secret and she will keep it. You are probably all aware of my feelings for her..."

"And I reciprocate those feelings." I put in quickly. There was a happy murmur throughout the group. Daniel pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Anyway I promised to tell her about our family and I thought that Laura would be the best person for the job. Are there any objections?" I wondered why he was being so polite and then I realised that it was because he was nervous.

"No." Everyone murmured and Laura stood up and came towards me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked nervously. She laughed.

"Nothing bad. Look the reason I don't touch your skin is when I come into contact with bare skin I show people what they have missed of our life. It's kind of freaky." She put a hand on my jumper to reassure me. "Are you ready? You should be warned that some of the content would be x-rated and very upsetting."

"I'll be ok." With that I put my hand out and waited for the feel of her cold hand in mine. After a second I did. And then the room disappeared...


	16. Paul

**Sorry this has taken so long but I had almost finished this chapter and then the stupid computer broke and I lost it all! Sorry about the crapness of it.**

**OK so the next few chapters will be about the Pyre's history and what happened to them. I tried to be creative with what happened to them. Please review. **

**13. Paul.**

We were stood at the back of a church. I had seen pictures of churches like this in history textbooks about the first settlers from Europe. The puritans who had come to escape Elizabeth I. It was a small wooden building with rushes covering the floor. For a while I wondered what we were doing here, that was until I noticed the couple who were getting married by the stone altar at the front of church. It was a beautiful brunette woman who could only be in her early twenties. She was wearing a long white dress and a veil that covered her small face but even through the veil you could see how happy she was. Paul looked just as happy.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The vicar boomed the famous words and the entire congregation stood up and clapped. Paul leaned forwards and passionately kissed his bride.

"Can they see us?" I asked Daniel as I looked down at my jeans and hoody. Worried that they would take one look at us and see who we really were. But Daniel just laughed at me and shook his head.

"Can't see us, can't hear us. This is just a memory that is being played through Laura."

"Who is she? The girl Paul is marrying."

"Her name was Rebekah. They met in London and decided to come here for a new life."

"Daniel, is Paul a Puritan? I thought that was why most people moved to America."

"He was, back then but now he realises how stupid his beliefs were."

"What do you mean stupid?"

"He still believes in God but he thinks that the puritans took it too far." I nodded. I had thought much the same thing when I had read about them in my textbook. "If it gets too much for you just close your eyes. When this vision starts Laura can't stop it." I nodded and it scared me to think of what must have happened to the Pyre's and their families.

The happy couple moved down the aisle and passed straight through Jasmine who shuddered slightly. I turned to look at Paul who was watching his young self and his first wife kissing each other. Clara gently put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. I wondered how she could be so kind and comforting when he was weeping (Figuratively) over his first wife with his second stood right next to him.

Suddenly the scene changed and we were stood in a small wooden house. It was little more than a cabin with a few windows, a roaring fire and some rickety stairs. I turned around to see the newlyweds sitting together by another fire kissing each other. Poor Clara, how could she watch him kissing another woman so passionately and not get angry with him?

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Paul gently lifted Rebekah into his arms and carried her towards the stairs.

"Oh please no, I am not watching Paul and Rebekah doing it!"

"Paul wasn't lucky enough to get that far." Jeremy muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him but Daniel just glared at Jeremy.

"Nothing, he means nothing."

"She is going to find out in about two minutes anyway!" Daniel just glared at him and pulled me closer as an invisible force pulled us up the stairs behind the loved up newlyweds. I wondered how Clara could be so calm and supportive to Paul when she was watching Paul's younger self about to have sex with his first wife. Something told me Rebekah's ending wasn't going to be a happy one.

There was only one room at the top of the stairs which was very simply furnished. There was a wooden bed in the centre of the room, a wash basin by the window and a simple desk on the opposite wall. Paul lay Rebekah down on the bed and kissed her gently. That was when we all heard the stable door bang open downstairs.

"I better go and check on the animals." Paul groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Rebekah giggled. Paul reluctantly walked down the stairs and out the cabin door. Rebekah lay back on the bed and started to plait her hair. I felt Daniel suddenly pull me closer to his chest. Whatever was going to happen to Rebekah was going to happen soon. And just a few seconds later it did...

The window shattered and Rebekah screamed as the huge vampire came into the room. He had black eyes which lit up when he saw Rebekah sitting wide eyed on the bed. He leaped at her and I knew what would happen next. I turned away into Daniel's chest so I didn't have to watch her death. But I could still hear the screaming. It seemed like it went on for an eternity but in fact it was only a matter of seconds.

"I'm sorry." Daniel whispered.

"What's going on?" Paul screamed as he came running up the stairs. He took in the scene quickly and threw himself at the vampire. Big mistake. The vampire bit him and started drinking his blood while Paul screamed and thrashed around.

"Oi! Get off him!" Ruby called out. Well, it was her voice but she hadn't opened her mouth. The vampire seemed to have heard too and having filled himself up on their blood left.

"I thought we couldn't be heard and it was just a memory so why can she affect it?" all the questions came spilling out at once.

"It is. That is what really happened. Ruby has this gift that worked before she was even born. She saved us all in much the same way." I nodded and stared at Ruby with newfound admiration.

"Paul! Rebekah! What is going on?! I heard screaming!" a man came running up the stairs and stopped dead as he saw the bodies lying on the floor. "HELP!" he screamed and more men came running in a minute later.

"Why doesn't Paul move or scream he must be in pain?"

"He is. The pain of vampire venom is excruciating but they believed in vampires and they would give him if they thought he was still alive. Burn him at the stake so it was better to just let them believe he was dead."

The scene changed again and this time we were stood in the church yard. There was a group of sobbing people stood around two open graves as the coffins were lowered in.

"Stop them they're burying him alive!" I screamed.

"It's ok. I was fine." Paul tried to reassure me. I turned to look at him and before I knew what I was doing I gave him a quick hug. He laughed at me. "Honestly it wasn't that bad." He lied to me.

The scene changed yet again. We were still stood in the church yard but it had all gone dark. I looked around but we were all alone. That was when I heard the scream from inside the buried coffin. I watched on in horror as the ground began to shake and split open as Paul desperately pushed his way out of his buried tomb. Once again I went forwards to help him and Daniel had to pull me back. Honestly why couldn't I get it into my thick head that this had already happened.

Paul appeared from the ground with vivid red eyes and I drew back in fear.

"They're hungry, newborn eyes." Daniel explained. He turned and ran into the forest. We were pulled along behind him at lightning speed. I felt sick as the trees disappeared into a blur at my sides. We stopped suddenly as we entered a clearing. There was a young couple frolicking in the grass and Paul instantly ran towards them. The young woman screamed and Paul froze. Then with a howl of pain turned and ran.

"Why did he do that?"

"She reminded him of Rebekah. He doesn't want to be a monster like her murderer." I nodded as I listened. We caught up with Paul again as he was sat up a mountain. He was rocking himself back and forth. Then a deer walked into the clearing and he lunged at it. He had just discovered the vegetarian way.


	17. Whitlocks

**Lyd, this is for you. Lots of Jasper. There Abigail it is before the deadline so no killing me. LoL.**

**14. Whitlock's**

We were stood outside a Texan ranch with the sun burning down on us. Two young boys were play fighting in the sand. Both of them were blonde with green eyes and a sprinkling of freckles over their noses.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Peter and his twin brother, Jasper." Dan explained.

"What happened to Peter?"

"Died." Hannah whispered quietly. Even after all these years she found it hard to speak about her big brother.

"Peter! Jasper! Come in!" A younger Clara was stood at the door to the ranch with her hands on her hips. "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming." They both chorused.

"Race you!" Peter knocked his brother to the ground and raced towards the house.

"Hey!" Jasper laughed as he raced after his brother. You could see how close they were in that single snapshot. I turned to watched Laura comforting Peter, Clara lovingly watching her dead son and Hannah burying her head into Ben's shoulder.

The inside of the ranch was simple with two rooms downstairs and three upstairs. We were stood in a simple room with a table occupying most of the space. Hannah was already sat at the table. She must have been about eight. She was wearing a simple blue dress and her hair had been pulled back into a paid. She had the same speckle of freckles as her brothers. There were four plates laid out on the table.

"Is Father coming home?" Jasper asked as he came in breathless.

"No, he is _out._" Clara gave her son a fake smile and put some sort of stew on his plate. We watched them eating for a while as they talked about family things and what they had done all day. Then the door burst open. Paul growled at the man standing there and both Clara's visibly cowered away. The man was a huge giant who filled the entire doorframe. He had blonde curly hair and a curly beard with a dirty shirt and pants. He stank of alcohol even though it was just a memory.

"Hannah get me my dinner." He slurred his words as he threw himself down on a chair. The little girl obediently got up and went to get some food. "Clara, what have you been doing today?" There was something menacing about his question. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down towards him.

"Michael!" She screamed. He pulled at her sleeve and ripped it off. It revealed hundreds of bruises all over her arm. Paul let out a snarl at Michael. Both the boys pulled back in fear. Clara pulled her arm out of his grip just as Hannah came over with the stew. It was knocked straight into Michael's lap. He roared in pain and stood up. Everyone cowered away in fright.

"You stupid girl!" he roared and started beating Hannah. The whole vampire family growled in union.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" Clara threw herself at her husband in a desperate bid to protect her daughter. Both the boys did much the same and Michael turned on them. He began beating Clara but she didn't make a sound but she didn't make a sound. Peter desperately tried to drag Michael off her. Jasper lunged at his feet and bit his leg. Michael roared and grabbed hold of Jasper by the hair. Clara went to help him but Michael turned on her.

"If you know what's good for your precious son you will stay here!" He screamed as he dragged Jasper into the other room and locked him in a cupboard.

"Go upstairs and don't come down for anything." She told Hannah and Peter. Peter tried to argue but Clara just shook her head. "If you can get Jasper out." He nodded and went to take Hannah upstairs when Michael came back into the room.

"Where do you think you're going?!" he sneered. He grabbed both of them and took them upstairs. Chucking them into a room and putting a chair against the door. "Just you and I honey." Then he went at her. Thankfully we were transported upstairs to the other side of the door but you could still hear Clara's screams. There was a banging on the door as Peter desperately tried to help his mother. After the fifth try the door splintered and peter managed to escape.

"Hannah stay there!" Peter screamed as he ran down the stairs and into the room with the cupboard in. Jasper was banging against the cupboard desperately. Peter opened the door and Jasper fell onto him. He was holding a gun in his hand.

"Found it. We could fire a warning shot. Hit his arm or something." Peter nodded and they raced into room. Clara was on the floor with Michael stood over her. He had a knife at her throat.

"Now!" Peter hissed. Jasper lined up the shot and was about to fire.

"Michael!" Ruby's voice made Michael turn just as jasper fired the shot. It hit him square in the chest. Jasper dropped the gun and watched as Michael keeled over and died on the floor. Hannah appeared at the doorway and screamed. Clara was the first one to recover and she ran over to Hannah.

"Go upstairs sweetheart." She pushed Hannah out of the room and shut the door. "Peter go to the sheriff and tell them that your father has been killed by a highwayman." Peter nodded and ran out the door. Then she turned to Jasper and pulled him into an embrace.

"I wasn't trying to kill him, just hurt him. I didn't mean to." He kept repeating that over and over while Clara comforted him.

"It's not your fault, Jasper, it's my fault honey." Clara rocked him back and forth. "Stay here." He nodded as she grabbed the gun and went to bury it in the garden. She would do anything to save her son.

The next few scenes past in a blur- the sheriff coming, the body being taken away, Clara comforting her children. The one clear part was the funeral. Only a handful of people turned up and no one cried. Good riddance to bad rubbish. As a watched the Whitlock family I realised that this was only the beginning of their troubles...

**If there are no more updates know that I was killed for meanness to Jazz by Lyd. Blame her.**


	18. The army

**I know this is crap but bear with me.**

**15. The army**

Time passed quickly after that. It occasionally stopped on small things but most of the time we zoomed passed the years of the Whitlock's life like it had all happened in minutes. I watched as my best friend grew from the small terrified child that I had seen to the happy and kind girl that I knew now.

Then suddenly the time stopped going on fast forward. I wondered why we had stopped at this point or what the date was. How old were Hannah and Peter? That was when I saw Peter and Jasper walking out of the house together. There was a sharp twinge in my gut of nerves as something told me that this was when Jasper died.

"Come on Peter. It will be." Jasper laughed as he pulled his brother in the direction of the town.

"Call me stupid but getting shot at and having mom yell at us does not sound like fun to me. But maybe I am missing something?" Jasper just laughed and shoved his brother. "Anyway we're too young."

"You worry too much. We'll pass."

"Don't do it." I murmured.

"You picked a clever one there, Dan. Wish Jazz had thought like that." Peter murmured and Laura hugged him.

The picture changed and we were in a small town. It reminded me of a town from a cowboy and Indian movie. With the saloon bar and the wooden houses. Jasper and Peter walked towards the big wooden town hall.

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen."

"You were brave."

"Or stupid." Peter looked sadly at his brother and I realised that he had never forgiven himself for letting his brother sign up to his death.

The inside of the town hall was full of army officers and young men waiting to sign up.

"Jasper, I'm not sure." Peter looked like he was going to turn and run out the door.

"Go if you want but I'm signing up. I'm showing those bastards, the unionists that we will not role over!" Peter rolled his eyes at his brother's predictable patriotism.

"Fine, you are not doing this alone. Let's sign up!" The two of them walked over to an officer behind a table.

"Hello sirs. Names?"

"Jasper and Peter Whitlock."

"Age?"

"Twenty." Jasper said without even pausing. The officer nodded and accepted there age. He asked them some more questions before telling them that the company would leave that evening and they should be back here at six.

"Mom is going to kill us before we see any action."

"You worry too much Peter." Peter had been right though. Clara was waiting outside the ranch when they got home.

"Where have you been?"

"Signed up to the army." Jasper said casually as he walked up the porch steps.

"You've done what!" Clara screamed at her sons. "You'll get killed!"

"Don't worry mom!" Jasper laughed and it seemed to calm her just slightly.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked as she came out of the house.

"We've joined the army." Jasper explained.

"What?!" Hannah screamed and pulled both her brothers into a hug.

"We'll be fine."Peter told her calmly but I don't think anyone believed him.

/\/\/\/\/\

There were lots of women crying and hugging the men in the town centre and the Whitlock's were no different. Hannah and Clara were sobbing and holding the two boys. Both looked around embarrassed but they wouldn't cut short there last time with their family.

"Come on company!" The officer called out and the men began to assemble and move off.

"That's the last time I saw my boy's together." Clara whispered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jasper, I'm scared." Peter whispered as they prepared to go into battle for the first time.

"So am I." His brother agreed. "Look, I have an idea. Remember the engraved hip flask's mom gave us?"

"Yeah." He held up his own- it was a small silver flask with a simple pattern on one side and a huge P on the other. Jasper's was exactly the same but with a J.

"Well we swap them so we have to stay alive to swap them back." Jasper held out his and the brother's swapped. I turned to watch Peter pull out a hip flask from his pocket. It had a J engraved on one side.

"We never swapped back."

"CHARGE!!!" A major at the front called out and the battle began. Daniel pulled me against his chest so that I couldn't see anything.

"You don't need to see this." He explained. I waited patiently against his chest, trying not to listen to the men screaming for their mom's as they lay dying and the sound of gunshots that were going off all around me. Eventually Daniel allowed me to look but I really wished he hadn't. All around me were dead and wounded men.

"He died in this?"

"No, he didn't die in a battle. I did."

/\/\/\/\/\

"JASPER!"

"PETER!" The two brothers had been searching for each other for sometime. And at last they had found each other. It was an emotional reunion between the two bothers as they grabbed hold of each other. "I thought... I thought back then... for a second... that I had lost my little brother."

"We're twins!" Peter pointed out.

"I'm the older twin. Come on, where's my flask?" Jasper laughed.

There were lots of battles that the twins took part in and soon the twins were the talk of the army. Jasper especially was renowned for his bravery in battle. But it couldn't last. No one could be that lucky in a war...

It was the height of the summer and as usual the boys swapped their flasks before they went into battle.

"See you at the end, Pete."

"Not if I see you first, Jazz!"

"Men! CHARGE!" The new officer called out. The old one had died in the last battle. Daniel tried to pull me against his chest like he had done before but I shook him off.

"This is it isn't it? This is when Peter 'died'?" Daniel nodded solemnly. "Tell me when it happens."

"I will." He promised as he pulled me close to his body. I started humming to myself so I couldn't hear the screams of the battle ground and waited fro Daniel to tell me it was time.

"Caz." He whispered. I turned out of his embrace to see Peter fighting on the edge of the battlefield.

"PETER!" Ruby called out and Peter turned which took him right into the path of a bullet.

"You killed him!" I shouted at her.

"I saved him." She corrected me. Peter lay dying on the ground as men continued to fight all around him. I was praying that Jasper would find him so that they could be together for one last time.

I got my wish. Not long after the end of the battle Jasper came running over to his brother's body.

"Peter! Please no! Don't do this to me."

"Jasper?" Peter opened his human eyes for the last time.

"I'm sorry. I should never have made you join the army." Jasper was crying as he held his dying brother in his arms.

"Don't be. It was my choice. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Look...look after mom and Hannah."

"I promise."

"Jazz...I'm scared." He let out a small cry and Laura pulled Peter close to him.

"I Love you Peter." Peter managed to give him a small smile before his head fell back and his eyes closed. "I love you."

"Whitlock! We have to move out." The officer barked from behind him.

"But what about my brother?"

"Leave his body. Come on." Reluctantly Jasper lay his brother down and followed the officer away.

/\/\/\/\

We stayed with his body for a couple of hours and it soon became clear that Peter was clinging to life. I could hear his stuttering heart beat and his shallow breaths. Someone else had too...

Paul appeared on the edge of the field and glanced down at the young man.

"It's ok. You're safe now."


	19. NOTE

Sorry it has been so long but I have been on holiday to Cornwall with angel of apathy and it was amazing! It has also given me lots of inspiration for my stories and even an idea for a new one! Also just a quick warning, in September I am starting that lovely thing called GCSE's (cry) which means I actually have to do some work so there will be less frequent updates but don't worry I will finish them all. I really appreciate all the lovely reviews you guys give me and a huge thank you to everyone who has voted as I appreciate the help and it will come in handy. So to make up for the lack of updates here is a preview of the next chapters:

**Dangerous games: **

Sorry that it has been so long but the chapter I am writing is giving me serious writers block (seriously not helped by me accidently deleting what I had written). I know what is going to happen in the ones after and I am happy to inform you that there will be a sequel! To make up for the delay in the update I have updated the summary which has some spoilers in it which I think you will enjoy! In the next chapter the Whitlock's will finally change into vampires and Clara falls in love with Paul.

**Back then:**

Sorry again about the delay but I have half the chapter written already this means that it won't be too long before it is up. In this one Alex and Jade have a race against time to get out of Manchester while they're being pursued by not only MI6 but also the mafia who are desperate to save Jade from the clutches of MI6.

**The Osirens:**

Yeah, this ones kind of been forgotten but I will do another chapter and if people like that then I will continue and if not then I'll give up on it, so if you like this story then please review. In the next chapter Lexi will meet a mysterious stranger in the woods but is he all that he seems?

**Happily ever after:**

This has to be my favourite story, and not just because it has Jacob in.i am so gratefull for all the support and reviews I get. So you lot are used to having seriously frequent updates, in the next chapter Callie and Embry sort out their differences and Callie and Jake get closer.

**Alice's new dawn:**

Loving the support this story is getting and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Molly goes to see her mother and is shocked by the state she is in. We find out more about Molly's past and why she hates her mother.

**Healing the hurt:**

Ashley and Owen escape on holiday to Spain before reluctantly heading back to cola club to meet the colas.

**The revenge (new one!): **

A new Harry Potter fan fiction and the first chapter should be up now. It is set after Serrius' death, with the death eaters after his muggle daughter, Lottie, Dumbledore takes her to Hogwarts to keep her safe.


End file.
